injustice_mobilefandomcom-20200214-history
Tantu Totem
The Tantu Totem is a piece of Legendary (5-star) gear that can be evolved from the Epic (4-star) gear, Totem, which can be obtained by ranking in the top 5% of certain Online Battle seasons. It was announced in the 2.18 update but wasn't officially released until 2.19. Totem.jpeg|The unevolved Totem. Totem Stats.jpeg|The unevolved Totem Stats. Tantu Totem.jpeg|The evolved Tantu Totem. Tantu Totem Stats.jpeg|The evolved Tantu Totem Stats. Effects * 20% - 30% CRIT chance on Specials * Get 15% - 35% of maximum Power on Tag-In * Restore 50% - 100% Power for SP, if enemy was KO'd with it * EVOLVED Get 50% - 100% Power back for SP if enemy took no damage Strategy The Tantu Totem can be somewhat considered a upgrade to Ra's al Ghul's Scimitar as its tag-in power (when maxed) is equivalent to one bar of power. Unlike the Scimitar, it can bypass the Max 2 bars limit, allowing the user to potentially use a Super Move. As such, it can be given to Batman/Arkham Origins who is usually stuck at 2 bars of power, making him dangerous especially when geared with the Militarized Batmobile. On the other hand, it works poorly with Raven/Rebirth as she needs as little power as possible to take advantage of her passive. The Totem's astonishing power lies within its ability to refund power when a Special Attack KOs or does no damage, allowing the user to use that Special Attack again. As such, it can be used with characters such as Ares/Prime who has a powerful, unblockable SP2, resulting in a maelstrom of God Smacks. This gear will not return power if all the damage from a special is rinsed by the Reverse Flash's passive. Interestingly, regarding the evolved effect, aside from having the Special's damage negated by Invulnerability or Blink effects (e.g. Astro-Harness, Superman/Injustice 2's passive, Mother Box, Batman/Dawn of Justice's passive, etc.), Harley Quinn's team buffs and actually missing a Special (if you are using it too quick) will count as well. In the case of the former, Harley Quinn will be able to heal to full health in a matter of seconds and for Harley Quinn/Suicide Squad, potentially give her whole team 3 full bars of power, making Harley Quinn the most dangerous user of this gear. Superman/Man of Steel can also benefit from this gear as it stacks with his own passive, resulting in a large power gain (e.g. if his SP2 is used but there is no power depleted because his passive activates and the special knocks out the opponent or deals no damage then Superman will receive back another 2 bars of power even though the special didn't use any power). Fusing Evolving costs 60,000 credits, 15 red shards, 15 blue shards, 15 green shards and 5 purple shards. Shattering Trivia *Using a special with this gear equipped against characters that can regain health after reaching 0 health either by passive or gear can grant you power back if the following conditions are met: **The opponent must me at less than or equal to the amount of health that they will resurrect to after reaching 0 health. **The special used against the opponent must be a 1 hit special. **The special must cause the resurrection by taking the opponent down to 0 heath. ***If all of these conditions are met, then after using the special you will be returned the power used for the special. ***This happens because the game's coding for this gear does not recognize resurrection. Therefore, causing one will result in a power return because the opponent did not lose any health, or may have ended up with more health than they did when the special was used. *Knocking a character out with basic attacks can return 1 bar of power if the following conditions are met: **The opponent must be the first opponent knocked out by the character using this gear. **The user of this gear may not use any specials prior to knocking out the opponent with basic attacks. ***If all of these conitions are met, then after knocking out the opponent with basic attacks you will be returned 1 bar of power. *There is a bug with this gear that may cause the match to be in a state just like with Deathstroke/Flashpoint, the cause is unknown. Category:Cards Category:Gear Category:5 Star Gear Category:Online season rewards Category:Tag effect